


can't be yours if i'm not myself first

by GStK



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: M/M, Outcomeshipping, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:22:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21998923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GStK/pseuds/GStK
Summary: call back when you can taste my blood in your mouth.
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan
Comments: 5
Kudos: 102





	can't be yours if i'm not myself first

leon has this intense look of concentration on his face.

raihan gives his hips an encouraging rub. despite leon’s extraordinary abilities to shed his sponsor coat in an instant, they’re both still clothed from the bottom down. for raihan, this is quite concerning.

leon, however, has other worries on his mind. “on the way back from the lake.”

“mhm.”

“there were weezing all over the place.”

“and after they puffed up in your face you had your charizard blast them away,” raihan recalls. he sheds his bandana, hanging it over his shoulder like a towel. he fiddles hopefully with the band on leon’s shorts. leon successfully lets raihan wiggle him out of them; however, there’s still the problem of his tights. a most pressing problem, indeed.

“but they were still there,” leon insists, playing with the brim of his cap. he tries to slip it back on but raihan gently guides his hand away. “we spent the entire day clearing the beach.”

“mhmmm,” raihan agrees lazily. it had been a good pr move; leon hadn’t looked particularly elegant with his hands full of rubbish, face slightly muddy, but the people had gone crazy over it on social media. even with rose down, even with the former champion now defeated, the efforts to conserve and recycle continued. (leon had bent over a lot. he’d made a comment to the effect of a sore back, but a healthy slap on the rear had sent him bolting straight up.)

raihan licks his lips.

“but they were still there,” leon repeats. he sounds so defeated, and he’s been getting this way ever since his loss. a wayward son… who simply can’t be cured of the doldrums by cock alone. raihan begins to rake his leggings down, exposing the alolan boxers -- commemorative battle tree edition -- that leon has chosen to sport today. leon complains. “rai.”

“i’m listening,” raihan assures him.

“i know you are,” leon continues, frustrated, “but you don’t _care_.”

is he leon’s mammy? is he the one who’s supposed to pick up the shattered remnants of leon’s feelings, following him wherever he goes? they see each other more and more lately and leon tries to cling to him like a needy caterpie. raihan grunts; leon scowls, but he’s finally rid of his tights once and for all.

“i was there with you, mate. so was milo. even the newbie came out to help. but people are people. pokemon are pokemon. what were you expecting?”

immediate change. leon’s face says it all. he’s not used to being the man on the other side of the battlefield, watching weeks of training and strategy amount to nothing.

“these things take time, babe,” raihan assures. he ends up pausing because of the look of blatant surprise on leon’s face, tongue shutting firmly behind his mouth. first time using that? first time. raihan swallows and continues. “lots of your fans were happy to see you get out there again. there’s a meetup scheduled next weekend to do more clean-up by some group called --” he blanks. he looks over his shoulder, calls -- “rotom! what’s the name of that thing?”

“leon’s warriors, _zzrt_!” the rotomphone calls from the other room.

“leon’s warriors,” echoes raihan. he returns his gaze to leon, who still looks like he doesn’t know where to place his hands or his heart. “not raihan’s tribe. not gloria’s gang. though that’s a great name, as well.”

“... i don’t like it,” leon confesses. he turns his head when raihan kisses his neck. “of course i appreciate it. i love all of them. i just,”

“want to do it all yourself, like usual.”

“yeah.”

 _welcome to the real world, where one person is not enough_. that’s an unkind thing to say, raihan muses, despite its truth. he’s sharp in battle, but outside, the edges come off. “what was it like fighting the king of darkest days?” he asks instead although he’s heard the story before.

“it was everything i ever wanted,” says the bright-eyed has-been. he sparkles with inspiration. “the legends came true. and nothing i did was enough to protect us. but gloria…”

“gloria and hop. gloria and three thousand year old pokemon,” raihan reminds. it sounds so odd coming out of his mouth! “eternity didn’t fall to her hands alone. you’re so eager to forget this stuff when you could put that energy to better use.” he rolls his hips. hello, hello.

“i’m not sure i feel up to it, rai…”

“oh, i’ll _make_ you feel it,” raihan snarls. predictably, leon jumps at the guttural sound of his voice. it makes the pulse underneath raihan’s fingers race a little quicker. yeah, whenever he would use it in battle -- leon’s pupils would go all wide. “you’re intent on holding out?”

“i’ll ride you empty,” leon returns. that’s good, yeah. raihan begins to wrestle with his belt. “and then some more. and you’ll be screaming my name.”

“uh-huh? you really think you can get me to scream?”

“i’m the champion of getting you off,” boasts leon. he pushes raihan down. raihan squints and leon laughs. “what?”

“those are the last words i ever want to hear out of your mouth,” raihan says. “but, it was kind of hot.”

leon spreads himself, gets himself ready while raihan enjoys the view. he relaxes into the pillows, one hand fit behind his head while the other works himself. leon looks down at the motion of his hand with rosy cheeks.

“you want it?”

“i want it like i want galar to be the most -- _mm_ \-- successful region in the world.”

“right now,” raihan sighs, “pretend my dick is bigger than all of galar.”

leon hesitates. “i’m not sure i could fit galar inside of me.”

raihan opens his mouth and then shuts it. fucking leon -- being with leon -- is this _being with_? fuck, not now -- is a constant exercise in patience. it’s a good thing he’s as fit as he is, but being under leon means never getting over him. “less talk, more cock.” he snaps his fingers impatiently. “not unless you’re going to brag about my dynamax size or what-so-ever-the- _fuck_ \--”

yeah. leon grins. raihan growls, but he can do little but shut his eyes and claw at the sheets while leon slides down to the hilt. when he can see again, leon has his _stupid_ hat on, and he looks as smug as some right idiot who wins every battle he doesn’t deserve.

“you were saying?” leon blathers. raihan gives him such a look that the colour rushes to his cheeks again and he scratches his face in embarrassment. “sorry, i heard that somewhere, thought i would try it.”

and if raihan were ever uncertain that he was in love, he is quite certain now. he is cursed, heart and dick both, by an absolute monster who sits on a cock and squirms like a boy with his first crush.

“i’m,” raihan begins. a whoosh of breath leaves him as leon rises and sinks back down again, beginning their slow rhythm. raihan bears his weight by pushing his fists into the bed.

“rai?”

“i’m going to destroy you,” promises raihan. “completely and utterly, until there’s not a scrap of you left. i’m going to run you through so hard your ma feels it in her kidneys.”

“rai?” leon asks again, smiling uncertainly when raihan thrashes. it is the best time and the worst time. it is all their history shriveled up into the dark dark dark crash of his heart against his ribcage.

“it should have been me,” raihan chokes. he surges up and grabs leon’s arms, bringing them face to face. he bares fangs inches from leon’s lips. “it should have been me.”

leon’s eyes soften. he re-seats himself, and by all that is awful in the world, he slips his arms out of raihan’s grip and embraces him. it’s not fair. the world isn’t fair, and raihan has known it ever since his pokemon scraped the ground in defeat.

“you wanted to do it all by yourself,” leon says, “but it takes more than that.” an absolute shithead, throwing his words straight back at him. it’s not comforting; it feels like a stab by a cold knife.

… which is probably exactly how leon feels when he runs his mouth. raihan groans and drops back into the pillows, rubbing his eyes. of course.

“are you crying?” leon starts to panic.

“no, you stupid…” something. whatever. the words won’t come. he smacks leon in the rear and the man gives a gasp of surprise. “who would cry over you?”

“you,” leon answers, going back to looking gentle and affectionate. raihan’s dick gives a confused jolt. “when we were kids and you lost to me.”

raihan laughs weakly. “didn’t think you noticed, champ-in-the-making.”

“i didn’t,” leon agrees, shaking his head, “but i do now.” it’s decidedly unsexy. raihan considers the ceiling and how they got into this position. wasn’t he supposed to be getting laid? “right, right… less talk, more cock.” with a quiet sigh, leon breathes with his diaphragm, and he goes back to riding raihan like he’s supposed to.

for a few or a lot of minutes, they’re not looking at each other. it’s just hot breaths and skin sliding together. sometimes raihan looks at leon and he’s looking at the portrait over the bed. sometimes leon is looking at him and raihan can feel the weight of his gaze but he’s looking at the portrait too. he can’t see it very well from his angle but it’s a positively enrapturing picture of rolling galarian fields. just stunning.

then leon says “oh.” raihan looks at him. leon has his eyes shut, his spine slightly curved, his lip bitten bright red. “oh.”

“oh,” raihan agrees. he joins in the motion. leon looks at him. raihan holds his gaze. leon shifts back onto his hands but raihan rolls his fingers across the bed, finding leon’s in his. he brings their connected hands up and squeezes whenever their hips meet. leon bites his lip, now, but for different reasons.

leon finishes with a spectacular flop on top of him, raihan grunting at the added weight. he gives spastic thumps of his hips in a weak effort to keep going, except it doesn’t feel that great and raihan has to roll him over, fuck him proper until release is upon him and leon is gripping his shoulders needily.

he flops on top of leon, too. leon doesn’t even gasp. his arms settle naturally around raihan, one around his shoulders and the other entrapping his waist. it’s such a perfect motion that he is intensely, deeply concerned.

leon presses at the wrinkle between his brow with a finger. raihan bites his hand. leon laughs and drags his hand away.

stupid, awful fucking hero. this obnoxious fucking man who makes him feel like nothing else can. not even the victory of a battle or the brutal taste of defeat can skim so close to his heart like this.

“do you still hate me?” leon asks, tracing a circle into his shoulder.

“i always will,” raihan replies. the fingers don’t stop their moving. he’s going to fall asleep like this and wake up to an armful of leon. if that isn’t the most tragic fate. “always, always. but maybe,”

“maybe?” pipes up leon, so suddenly and so hopeful, raihan can’t help but want to shoot him down. “ow!” he says when raihan pinches him. “there’s no need!”

“this version of you is even worse than the last one.”

“well, i like to rattle your cage,” leon comments, kissing his forehead. the gall.

“you always did enjoy making me uncomfortable.”

“i want you to be comfortable,” leon disagrees. “with me.”

raihan gives him a withering stare. leon shrinks. he ends up putting a little distance between them, not much, but leon’s hands so readily fall away like he’s been burnt. a scared little boy, an utter coward.

raihan snorts. “i’ll think about it, babe.”

when they both heal.


End file.
